Where Did You Go?
by random-writer333
Summary: The death of Roger has Alexa devastated. When she's transported to the Avatar world, she meets someone who truly reminds her of him. She grows to like him, but her emotions soon take over. 'Is it really right' she wonders. 'Is this an insult to his memory
1. Introduction

OKAY... here's another story from your's truly... I know at first it really has nothing to do with Avatar, but it'll get there... eventually... just read the first chapter and you'll be a bit weirded out at first, but this is completely necessary to understand the whole story and the title.

-Wordie


	2. Chapter 1

Alexa sat there on the ground. Thunder clapped, and lightening broke the darkness of the sky. The rain fell with her tears as she clutched her knees and buried her face. Her shoes were caked with mud and her eyes were red. Her hair was messier than it normally was, and her clothes were wet and filthy. Sitting there in that open field was not a smart thing to do, but she did not care. _Lightening should strike me. I'd get to see him again at least. Why did he have to leave now. I just wish I could see him one more time. _This was one of the worst days of her life. What could have been worse than losing the one you loved?

As she headed home through the storm, a car stopped on the side of the road. She quickly approached it because she recognized the driver.

"Hello Mrs. Thomason," she said holding back her tears.

"Alexa," she began quietly. "I want to know, exactly what happened." She looked incredibly upset, yet she could not cry. Alexa felt so bad for her. She could not cry for her only child. Her son, Roger had died and she had alacrima. She looked as if the one thing she wanted right now was to cry, cry for Roger. Cry for her family. Cry for the emptiness in her heart.

"He was in an accident," Alexa said on the verge of tears. "A d-drunk dri-driver hit his c-car from the front. Head on collision." She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Why don't I give you a ride home?" Mrs. Thomason asked. Her pleading eyes were more than Alexa could handle. "You're soaked and you're probably freezing. The heater is on and I don't want you to get sick. You're parents are most definitely worried, now let's get you home."

Mrs. Thomason had treated Alexa like a daughter ever since they had met. Her first child had been a daughter, Rita, and she was very close to Roger. She died from blood poisoning and the Thomason family had never been the same since. Her urn was on the mantle and they always looked upon it every night. Roger and Alexa had been best friends for seven years. To Roger and his family, she was like Rita, and they loved her. As their friendship progressed, they began to like each other as more than just friends. After finally admitting this to each other two weeks ago, they acted as if nothing has happened. Just five days ago, though, Alexa was talking to Roger on that same field where she had just been crying. She kissed him that day and had never felt better. They had been going out for a while. Now he was gone, and she could never apologize to him after their fight. Yesterday they were fighting as friends do and she looked at him and yelled ,"I wish we had never met! I hate you!"

"You think I feel any different?" he asked, his stormy blue eyes clouding over. "I don't see why my family treats you so well. They've obviously never seen this side of you!"

"I don't need you or your family to know that I matter!" she shouted throwing her arms into the air. "Good!"

"Fine!"

"Be that way!"

"I will!"

He slammed the door and hopped into his car. After the tires screeched on the wet, slippery driveway, Alexa ran onto her front porch and watched him drive away into the cold wet night.

"Be careful," she said, although he was too far to hear. "The road's slippery. Don't drive so fast."

She had cried on her bed for a while. Then she got the phone call that she would never forget.

"Alexa?" The voice was harsh and shaken. "This is Roger's dad."

"Yes?"

"Come over here," he said coughing. "There's something you should know."

Alexa lost no time in driving to their house. She didn't care that the road was wet. She just wanted to arrive as soon as possible. She swerved onto the driveway and ran up the gravel path leading to the front door. As she raised her fist to knock on the door, it opened. Mr. Thomason was standing there.

"We've been expecting you," he said, gesturing toward the sofa. Mrs. Thomason was seated there, holding a small cloth to her nose as she gazed into the flames. She slowly raised her head up and looked at the urn for a moment and pressed the cloth to her eyes, as if she hoped to cry.

"Where's Roger?" Alexa asked looking around.

"That's the reason you're here," Mr. Thomason said. "R-roger was driving home and he called us. We were worried about him driving out there, with this weather and what not, and while we were talking to him, he was just cut off."

"It was horrible!" Mrs. Thomason shouted. "His voice just stopped and we heard nothing. Nothing at all."

"So where is he?" Alexa asked, eager to see him.

"Alexa," Mr. Thomason put a hand on her shoulder. "We went to find him and we found his car. It was on its side and inside- inside- " He began to sob uncontrollably and his wife hugged him.

"We have to go see him in the hospital. You have to come with us. Come on, I'll drive."

Alexa tried to comprehend it all. She choked back her tears and followed them into the car. Through the heavy rain, it seemed as if they would never reach the hospital. Seeing out of the windshield was impossible; yet, the building soon came into view and Mr. Thomason parked in front of the door.

Alexa rushed out of the car and ran into the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Thomason at her side.

She slowly entered the room Roger was in. The way he was so still as he lay on the hospital bed was spooky. There were blood stains on his shirt and his lip was bleeding. Alexa stared in awe at him. She put her hand to his cheek and eyed him. She gasped when she noticed the deep gash on his leg. The sheets were blood-stained, and Roger looked so pale.

"Why?" Alexa whispered, stroking his auburn hair. As if by magic, she noticed the scanner that was measuring his brain waves. They were normal. "Oh thank God," she said breathlessly.

A nurse entered the room holding a clipboard. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, and her face was covered in freckles. Her dark green eyes scanned the room, and her bright red lips quivered as she spoke. "He should be fine. He'll be here for a while, but he should be fine."

Mrs. Thomason hugged Alexa and smiled.

"He'll be alright," she whispered into her ear. A huge smile had covered Alexa's face, and she approached Roger's still body on the bed.

"You'll be alright. Can't wait for you to be back. Everyone'll be so happy," she muttered, holding his hand softly, but firmly. A small tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off, falling onto his.

It seemed as if nothing could ruin this moment. This moment that had made everything better. Sadly, it was about to get worse. A long beep came from the scanner and Alexa looked over.

"NO!"

All that ran across the screen now were straight lines. Never ending, still, long, lasting, lines.

"No!"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Mrs. Thomason slowly pulled up in front of Alexa's home. She mumbled a word of thanks and walked toward the gravel path that led to her door.She entered her home slowly to find her mom waiting at the door.

"Where were you?" she asked. Her voice sounded harsh, but she had panicked look on her face.

"Just out," Alexa said kicking off her shoes.

Her mom looked out and saw Mrs. Thomason's car in the drive. She invited her in and soon they were all sitting by the fire. Alexa's dad came home shortly after and joined them in the den. He sat with Alexa's mom on the couch and Mrs. Thomason sat in a small chair that was closest to the fire. Alexa's mom had prepared tea for her and Mrs. Thomason and coffee for her father. Alexa was sitting on the rug sipping slowly at hot cocoa.

"We've planned to have him cremated like his sister," Mrs. Thomason said taking a quick sip of the tea Alexa's mom had prepared. "We've asked everyone to give an item, sentimental of course, as a- a-"

"Tribute?" Alexa's mom offered to complete the thought.

"Yes," she said nodding. "A bit like a tribute I suppose...What do you plan to give Alexa?"

Alexa turned and looked at her but could not speak. What would she give?

Later that day Alexa was sitting on her bed wondering what she would give. _'There has to be something,"_ she thought. _'He was my best friend. More than that actually, but it must be something special.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone.

"_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends. Like my father's come to pass-"_

Alexa hurriedly answered to avoid hearing the rest of the song.

"Hey, Alexa!" It was Jesse.

"Hi," Alexa mumbled. "How are you doing?"

"Okay I guess," she said. "Just, you know, a little bored."

_Bored? Bored? Bored? Roger's died and all she can say is that she's bored?_

"Jesse, you're bored? That's all you can say? That you're bored?"

"W-what do you want me to say?"

"That you feel bad or something sympathetic!"

"Why?"

"WHY?"

"Yes, why? And what's got you so mad?"

_Wait a minute. She doesn't know. Can't get mad at her for that._

"Jesse."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that- no one's told you, right? I mean, you don't know?"

"Know what Alexa?" Jesse sounded annoyed. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Roger."

"What about him?"

"He's- he's gone."

"So why do you sound so sad, Alexa? If he's on vacation or something he'll be back."

"NO! He's gone! As in- you know."

"No, I don't know. And I'm about to hang up on you Alexa because-"

"He's dead! Are you happy?"

"What?"

"He's dead! A d-drunk driver h-hit him. H-head-on co-collision. The car flipped over a-and it's all my fault!"

"How could it be your fault?"

"We had a fight a-and he j-just left and it w-was raining a-and-"

"That doesn't make it your fault," Jesse said softly. "I'll call you back in a little while and don't be too hard yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You'll be fine. Stay strong for yourself and for him, Alexa. You promise?"

"Yeah," Alexa said. It was nearly a whisper. "Thanks."

She hung up and started searching for something to offer for Roger. After looking through photos, she found a comic book. Her old friend, Elizabeth, had given to her before she moved to Denver. It was a good-bye-and-use-this-to-remember-me-incase-we-never-see-each-other-again present. It was an Avatar comic.

'_Whoa. I remember this show. I used to watch it all the time. Wasn't cancelled a few years ago though? Me and Elizabeth would laugh for hours. Man, I miss her.'_

She started reading it and, for the first time in a while, was laughing. She eagerly turned the pages, waiting to see what would happen next. On one page, she couldn't see what was written in one of the speech bubbles. Zuko was about to shoot a fire blast and his speech bubble was to blurry to be read. Alexa scratched at it, yet she still couldn't read it. She leaned closer to the page to read it and the next thing she knew-


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 **AN-okay...this is where the show left off after the finale...WHEN IS SEASON 2 GOING TO START?**

Alexa sat up immediately, but she was not in her room. She was sitting on a hard wooden surface. She looked around and saw that she was on a ship. She stood up and leaned over the side. The salty air blew her hair back over her shoulders. After a while, with no one to talk to, she grew bored and began to walk around. She saw someone lying down on the floor of the boat. Alexa approached him slowly and saw that he was asleep. She kneeled down beside him. Then, without thinking, she placed her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and shot straight up.

"Who are you?" he asked angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Alexa stood up and stumbled backward.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Scare me? Answer my question: who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I do not know how I got here."

"LIAR!" he said, flames shooting from his palms. "I want to know how you got on my ship."

"I do not know how I got here, really!" she said close to tears. She was terrified. _Fire shooting randomly from his hands could set this whole boat ablaze! Is he out of his mind? _She thought as she backed against the mast. (Or whatever it's called. It's that big pole sticking out from the ship.)

"Please," she pleaded. "I- I am lost. I do not know how I got here. I cannot remember. The last thing I remember before finding myself on this boat was-" She paused. She could not remember anything before waking up on the boat. She tried desperately but could remember nothing.

"The last thing you remember was..." he said, trying to get her to finish the thought.

"Nothing," she said at last, putting a hand to her head.

"What?"

"You heard me, nothing!" It was true. She could remember nothing. "I have no idea! I just woke up on the deck and I saw you and-" She stopped. He walked back to the spot where he had been sleeping and sat down. Alexa heard footsteps and rushed behind a wall. An old man approached the sitting boy. "Still tired Zuko?" he asked placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"I'm fine," he said, shrugging his uncle's hand off. "I'm fine."

"Alright," he said walking off. Once he entered a door, disappearing into the corridor, Alexa came out from behind the wall and approached Zuko. _Zuko. That's a nice name, _she thought. The way he was sitting. His tightly set face. It seemed so familiar to her. _Why do I feel that I've know him for so long? I did not even know his name until now, _She thought to herself as she sat down beside him..The silence soon grew tiresome, "Where is the ship headed?" she asked nervously. He ignored her. "Where is the ship headed?" she asked again.

"Who knows," he said.

"What do you mean who knows? You said that this was your ship!"

"So?"

"So? You should know where your own ship is going! What is going on here? It's not funny!"

"The ship has no set course," he said. "Not right now, at least."

"Oh," she said. "Where am I?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where am I? What city?"

"The ship is leaving the North Pole."

"North Pole? How?"

"Simple. My crew turned the ship around."

She laughed. He smiled.

**AN-yes I know...very short...we'll all live...yeah...okay...hope you enjoyed it...when I finish Gimme A Break WouldJa? I'll come back to this fic...okay...**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**AN-okay...here's another chapter...it seems more like a summary...I know...I just can't think of anything...so forgive me if you think its too short...I'm working on it...and this fic is gonna be shorter than I originally planned...**

Whenever she looked at him Alexa thought that she saw someone else. Someone that she had known before. The only problem was that she couldn't remember a thing. She had so many questions, but no one she could ask. It was very confusing and very difficult to have nothing to recall at the end of each day. There was nothing. Her mind was blank. And she could feel her heart growing heavier although there was a nagging feeling inside of her that said she had lost something. She had pondered over this thought. If it was true, then where is the weight on her mind, body, and heart coming from? How could anything be added if something is lost? The answer came soon enough. It was simply sorrow and guilt. The sorrow was understandable, but she had no idea where the guilt would come from, seeing that she couldn't remember a thing. The third sensation, she soon discovered, came from love. She missed someone that she had loved. Where was he? Where did he go?


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

THE NEXT DAY she awoke to see someone else on deck. His eyes were blue, and his hair, auburn. Quite the opposite of Zuko. She approached him and it was as if seeing him brought everything back. She recognized him. As the sadness she was feeling. As the love that would fill the void. She approached him, with a feeling of confidence which faded when she realized something. This could not be real.

BROKEN HEARTED AT the facts, she still decided to give it a shot. This could be her only chance to say good-bye. His appearance surprised her. She had forgotten the way he looked perfectly, without any cuts or scratches. There was nothing wrong with him, as if he hadn't been harmed at all. She still was not completely sure it was him. She stumbled and stuttered at first.

"Roger?" she asked, her voice small and meek. When he nodded she smiled and threw her arms around him. He brushed her lips in a kiss and then she put her head on his shoulder. He whispered into her ear, "I love you." Before she could even lift her head up, Zuko was standing in his place. She then realized that just because he was gone, that didn't mean he would never be with her again. She had him in her heart. That was all that mattered. She would see him, sometimes, in other people. Other people that she could love.

"You're right," a voice said. She realized that it was Zuko. Then Roger appeared in his place again. "You're right," he said again. "Just remember me." With that everything disappeared and Alexa woke up.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

At the funeral, all were in tears. Bouquets lined the room, but only one had been placed in the center, as if it were more important. It was the one that Alexa had given. It was an arrangement of carnations. Alexa was asked to give a eulogy.

"When we had first admitted to each other the way we felt," she began. "It was if we were meeting for the first time all over again. It was a wonderful feeling, love, that I felt around him. I had always wondered how long it would last, or if I ever took it for granted. I had always seen others around me, when they were in love, maybe not truly, but close enough. There was a look, a certain gleaming, in their eyes, whenever they were around that one certain someone. I had always longed for it, and I realized that I had the feeling all along. He had the gleam in his eye. It was if nothing could break us apart. Except death. Neither of us, as far as I could know, had the thought that it would come this early. I feel as if I am responsible for him driving off that night, and I know others feel responsible too. As if there was something we could have done. And maybe there was. Some small little factor that we each overlooked. It's not just me, but anyone he ever knew. Roger was always willing to help out, and never held back. So it is not only family and friends that were rewarded by his presence. All of us were, strangers on the street that he donated money to. Those he held doors open for. Anyone whom he had ever assisted in some way. And he helped me to discover that even though he is physically gone from the world, he is still in our minds and our hearts forever. That is what matters now, in his memory. And we will see him again, not in death, but in life. You may see him in other people, with his personality or smile. Other people, that we may grow to love as well."

Mrs. Thomason was gazing up at Alexa.

"I would just like to mention," Alexa said, "the flowers I have brought. They are carnations. When we had admitted to each other how we felt he gave me a bouquet of carnations the next day. I felt as if I was on top of the world, and I would never float back down. But he brought me back down and kept me here. These carnations are to thank him."

**AN-FINISHED! I know it was shorter than you expected, but I was planning at first to make it much longer. It's finished! **


End file.
